Peristaltic pumps are commonly used in applications requiring the fluids being pumped to remain free of contamination or applications requiring the fluid path to remain clean or sterile. Such pumps must be disassembled regularly for cleaning or service, and it is desirable to be able to do so without tools. It is often difficult, however, to clean these pumps because the rotors are not easily removed.